


instagrammable

by cravatty (averyblue)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M, inspired by Joshua getting an IG account, mentions of Vernon Seungkwan Jun and Wonwoo, y'all can interpret their relationship any way you want :D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 17:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14477430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averyblue/pseuds/cravatty
Summary: xuminghao_o: instagrammable?xuminghao_o: is that a word?min9yu_k: joshua hyung used it





	instagrammable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xxxshuaholic (meclanitea)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meclanitea/gifts).



More often than not, it’s Minghao who would take and edit Mingyu’s best pictures. Not all of them would make it to Mingyu’s Instagram page of course, especially the more personal pictures, but he appreciated every single effort Minghao made to _bring out even more life_ in his photos. Those were Seungkwan’s words, by the way, on a day he casually scrolled through Mingyu’s profile after he made his own and put up his own pictures. “You could spoil the Carats with that month’s worth of pictures he took of you,” the younger boy had commented with a big grin. “Maybe I should have him edit my pictures too?”

And Mingyu easily admitted he’s more used to being a model than a photographer. He knew the right stretch of his lips for a kind smile or the right tick of the brow to give an air of aloofness. He knew the right angles to bring out his cheeks and the right poses to feign candidness. Modelling wasn’t _easy_ easy, but he does have the hang of it now with thanks to years of photoshoots and public appearances.

But it wasn’t like Mingyu was terrible at photography, no. He was well-versed with taking selcas now (though of course he hadn’t reached selca king Jun’s level) and knew what filters to use for certain lighting. Photography wasn’t _easy_ easy and it took practice to create eye-catching photos, but Minghao just had the skill™ that always left Mingyu aspiring to improve.

Minghao knew which pictures should be bold and grunge-like to highlight sharp and bright colors. He knew how to capture a sky blended with night blues and fading oranges from the sunset. He knew when to make pictures soft with sleepy gray colors and when to use the right kind of blurs. Minghao had showcased his paintings and used city lights as his canvas, captured stolen moments and vague motion blurs through lenses, transforming them into still pieces full of reality’s richness.

Unsurprisingly so, Minghao was also an expert in taking pictures of Mingyu. It was a given, since Minghao was just as knowledgeable in modelling and photoshoots as much as Mingyu was. But there was just… something with the way Minghao handled pictures that Mingyu couldn’t describe with words.

Joshua, meanwhile, boiled it down to one.

“He’s really good in making pictures instagrammable.”

“Wh-What was that, hyung?” Mingyu asked.

The older man smiled sheepishly. “Instagrammable. Like, you know how some pictures are just _meant_ to be in IG? Minghao doesn’t just slap filters and stickers here and there.”

“That’s a funny word,” Mingyu mumbled. It didn’t sound elegant at all, but Joshua’s explanation _did_ hit some nails.

“I know, I know,” Joshua laughed. “I just picked it up online. Hansol even noticed someone comment it in my newest picture.”

“The one with wine?” Joshua nodded. “Hyung, you use too many hashtags.”

 

* * *

 

 

 **xuminghao_o** : hey mingyu can you send me the pic you took earlier of me jun hyung and wonwoo hyung

 **xuminghao_o:** i kinda wanna post it

 

 **min9yu_k:** wait a sec

 **min9yu_k:** i’m gonna make it instagrammable for you

 

 **xuminghao_o:** instagrammable?

 **xuminghao_o:** is that a word?

 

 **min9yu_k:** joshua hyung used it

 

 **xuminghao_o:** lol it sounds weird

 

 **min9yu_k:** it does

 

 **xuminghao_o:** what does it mean tho?

 

 **min9yu_k:** uh

 **min9yu_k:** like

 **min9yu_k:** pics that are worthy of being in instagram?

 

 **xuminghao_o:** what

 **xuminghao_o:** that’s a thing??

 

 **min9yu_k:** i mean a really nice pic

 **min9yu_k:** not just a pic with a filter or random special effects

 **min9yu_k:** i don’t know how to explain it well

 

 **xuminghao_o:** i understand

 **xuminghao_o:** kinda

 **xuminghao_o:** so you’re gonna edit the pic

 

 **min9yu_k:** yeah before giving it to you

 

 **xuminghao_o:** it’s ok i can do that myself

 

 **min9yu_k:** no no let me

 **min9yu_k:** you always effort in making my pics nice when you edit so

 **min9yu_k:** let me return the favor

 

 **xuminghao_o:** if it turns out bad i’m unfollowing you

 

 **min9yu_k:** HEY

 **min9yu_k:** i’m not as good as you but

 **min9yu_k:** trust me on this!

 

 **xuminghao_o:** lol i’m kidding

 **xuminghao_o:** your pictures are instagrammable even without my help

 

 **min9yu_k:** really? :D

 

 **xuminghao_o:** thank your height and your face lol

 

 **min9yu_k:** HEY!!!

 

 **xuminghao_o:** lol

 **xuminghao_o:** no really

 **xuminghao_o:** they’re great

 

 **min9yu_k:** :D

 

 **xuminghao_o:** i don’t know what came over you to do this but

 **xuminghao_o:** thanks :)

 

* * *

 

 

_In a way, photography and modelling together were like Mingyu and Minghao - they could capture the best of each other and show it through perfectly crafted photos._

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY SWEETEST FRIEND IRL EVER [xxxshuaholic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meclanitea/pseuds/xxxshuaholic/works) ;w; I... wanted to write you a Wonhui but... OTL please accept this for now, even though it's not really long or the best... maybe this can be an iou for the future not-angsty wonhui I'll write for you (it's hard to write a non-AU fic for kpop TODAY I LEARNED). Thank you for being such an amazing person and a wonderful friend ;w; I wish I could give you more things or because you deserve SO MUCH!
> 
> and to everyone who finished reading this short fic, thank you so much!!! gomen if the ending is... yeah... sorry orz ALSO PLEASE GREET MY FRIEND A HAPPY BIRTHDAY AND CHECK OUT HER FICS <3 SHE WRITES A+ WONHUI AND LOVES GYUHAO


End file.
